Dejame Curarte
by Mafouka
Summary: Aquí estoy yo; Para cuidarte…Para curarte…Para amarte. / Entrégame tu corazón…Yo lo sanare. / NaruSaku


**DEJAME CURARTE**

.

.

.

_Aquí estoy yo; Para cuidarte…Para curarte…Para amarte. / Entrégame tu corazón…Yo lo sanare._

_._

_._

_._

Iba caminando cuando te vi sentada en la banca, llorando de nuevo. Cuantas veces te he visto en ese estado, y se sigue repitiendo y yo sigo sin poder evitarlo.

Me viste y trataste inútilmente de limpiar tus lágrimas, me llamaste tratando de darme tu mejor sonrisa, así que caminé para sentarme junto a ti.

Te pregunté qué había sucedido. Como siempre. Pero yo ya conocía la respuesta, había sido él.

Me contaste a medias, todo comenzó como una simple discusión y termino con una gran pelea. El había perdido el control y terminaste aquí, en tu refugio; esta banca, que se encuentra a lado en un gran árbol de cerezos. Era tu abrigo, tu lugar para escapar de tu cruel realidad.

Seque tus lágrimas más recientes, me sonreíste tímidamente, y vi tus labios el color rosa como las flores de este árbol, ningún labial se le compararía. Tan únicos.

No lo soporte mas y los toqué levemente con mi dedo pulgar, retrocediste y comentaste algo que no entendí, pero era obvio que estabas molesta. Si, yo también estaba molesto en estos momentos, como cada vez que te veía así, ¿Cómo era posible que siguieras con esto?, ¿Y cómo es que yo lo estaba permitiendo?

Pero más que enojo, me sentía triste, impotente. Al ver que siguieras con alguien así, cuando yo me moría por cuidarte, curarte y darte todo mi amor. Yo trataría de hacerte feliz todos los días, lucharía por que tú siempre tuvieras una sonrisa. Y jamás aria que tus ojos volvieran a llorar, no de dolor, pero tal vez de felicidad.

Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad…

Me sacaste de mis pensamientos al sentir el roce de tu piel, tomaste mi mano, que estaba cerrada en un puño de manera inconsciente, y entrelazaste tus dedos con los míos. Quise quedarme así por toda la eternidad.

Permanecimos así por un momento y recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro. Te daría el consuelo que tanto necesitabas, me recargue un poco más a ti, para aspirar el dulce olor de tu cabello, a cerezos, mientras que con mi mano libre te quitaba un mechón que estropeaba tu vista, y la mía. Dejé que sacaras tu dolor sobre mi hombro.

Qué raro es el amor.

Me conformaba con tan poco, con escuchar tu dulce voz, con la mirada que me dedicabas cuando me pedias algo. Si, solo eso necesitaba. Mi dosis diaria de ti.

Entre tu llanto te oí susurrar cosas sobre él, sobre como cambiaría si le das otra oportunidad, o en la forma en que actuarías para evitar estas peleas. Te abracé muy fuerte, tratando de transmitirte todo lo que sentía, esperando que terminaras con este amor toxico en el que estabas atrapada.

Pero si tú sola no podías, yo te ayudaría a romperlo. Juntos podremos con todo y con todos.

Y al fin me armé de valor. Respire hondo y te lo dije:

"Sakura-chan, déjalo"

Levantaste tu rostro lloroso, pálida, demacrada, ya sin vida. Que lejos quedo la chica que alguna vez conocí.

"No puedo Naruto"

Ya sabía tu respuesta desde antes que me la dijeras, pero iba a insistir, no me daría por vencido, no volvería a dejar que pasara de nuevo. Ya era suficiente.

"Si puedes y debes dejarlo, y lo sabes. Aquí me tienes, para cuidarte…"

Para curarte.

Para amarte.

Por siempre.

Sonreíste débilmente, antes de comenzar a negar con tu cabeza, y separarte de mí.

"No Naruto, no te preocupes ya encontraré alguna forma de resolverlo, ya lo verás. Sasuke cambiara"

Te miré incrédulo, mientras te levantabas de la banca, vi que te limpias las últimas lágrimas, y volteaste para dirigirme una mirada más antes de huir. Parecía que me suplicabas, para que no te dejara ir.

"Gracias por todo Naruto, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio"

Comenzaste a caminar en dirección a la aldea, pero te detuve, no te irías de mí, no de nuevo. Nunca más.

Tomé tu rostro con mi mano libre, y me acerque para besarte.

Sentía tus labios bajo los míos, inmóviles por la sorpresa, me retiré un poco, pero solo para hacer contacto visual.

"Dame tus labios rotos, yo los sanare"

Te susurré muy cerca de tu rostro.

Sin esperar respuesta y aprovechando tu estado de shock, acerque a ti, pero no para besarte, sino para contémplate mejor.

"Te quiero besar, Te quiero curar…"

Comenzaste a llorar, y vi como cerrabas tus ojos, tratando de contener el llanto. Lo que no lograste, poco a pocos tus lagrimas salieron.

Te liberé, sabiendo que ya no te irías, con mis manos tome por completo tu rostro, y comencé a besar las lágrimas que caían por él.

Lloraste con más fuerza pero seguías sin detener mis acciones, por lo cual decidí hacer todo lo que sentía y deseaba.

Cerré mis ojos y dije casi en un suspiro.

" Entrégame tu corazón, yo lo voy a cuidar Sakura-chan"

Me dedicaste una leve sonrisa. Tu rostro se iluminó, y me abrazaste muy fuerte. Ya nunca nadie nos va a separar.

Me dejé llevar. Disfrutaba de este momento, lo había esperado por mucho tiempo. Mientras besaba tu frente, tus mejillas, tus tan heridos labios.

"Amor, Mi amor. Mi Sakura"

Te susurré.

Correspondí a tu abrazo, y te sonreí sinceramente, como desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, al fin te estabas liberando de el. Y el dolor en el que vivía había terminado…Ahora ya estoy contigo. Por fin.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

**ñ _ ñ Hola ñ _ ñ**

**jajajajaja Aquí estoy otra vez jajajaja pero ahora con un NaruSaku...Ase mucho que tenia ganas de escribir de esta pareja...y me dije a mi misma ¿por que no? jajajajaja y he aquí el resultado jajajajaja xD Claro que si lo notan jajaja tiene algunos tintes de la cancion _Labios Rotos_ de _Zoè, _Si esa cancion me inspiro jajajaja.  
**

**Espero que le allá gustado digan, comenten, insulten jajajaj lo que ustedes deseen ñ _ ñ**

**ñ _ ñ Hasta Pronto ñ _ ñ**

**º u º  
**

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
